Momentos em Hogwarts
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Coleção de drabbles sobre os personagens de Harry Potter - diversas amizades e pares
1. Natal

**1. Natal**

Algumas pessoas consideravam Rony Weasley muito sortudo por ter o famoso Harry Potter como seu melhor amigo. Harry sabia desde o primeiro ano que na verdade era o contrario, ele que tinha sorte afinal quantas pessoas tinham um amigo disposto a passar o natal na escola só para que ele não ficasse sozinho na data.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	2. História se repete

_N/A ; Baseado em uma gif no tumblr._

**2. História se repete**

Há um ditado que a história tende a se repetir, talvez isso seja verdade já que naquele dia eles eram como os três irmãos daquele antigo conto de fadas. Voldemort morreu por poder, Snape morreu por amor e Harry cumprimentou a morte como uma velha amiga.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	3. Amor

**3. Amor**

Harry amava Ginny bastante, e estava apaixonado por ela já há um bom tempo. Mas era com seus melhores amigos com quem ele tinha passado muito mais, era com eles com quem se sentia mais ligado, era com eles que tinha crescido e eles que o haviam mais modificado, de uma maneira completamente platônica era Ron e Hermione que eram os grandes amores de sua vida.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	4. Sempre

_N/A : Spoof de Desventuras em série._

**4. Sempre**

O amor que Snape tinha por Lily ia viver para sempre, o trágico disso era o fato dela não ter tido a mesma sorte.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	5. Coisas que você da valor

**5. Coisas que você da valor**

De todas as coisas que Harry tinha em Hogwarts e no mundo da magia, a que mais apreciava não era a magia, a fama e a riqueza que tinha, mas sim a amizade de Rony e Hermione.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	6. Sem ódio

**6. Sem ódio**

Neville não odiava Rolf, ele não conseguia odiar alguém que amava Luna e a fazia tão feliz. Quando ele via Rolf beijando Luna o que ele sentia não era ódio, mas sim uma enorme vontade de estar em seu lugar.

_**Obrigado por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	7. Beijo

**7. Beijo**

Hermione as vezes tinha que lembrar a Ron que era estupidez ele ainda ter ciúme de seu primeiro beijo ter sido com Victor Krum. Afinal todos os seus outros beijos pelo resto de sua vida iriam pertencer a Rony.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	8. Heartbreaker

**8. Heartbreaker**

Fleur não tinha orgulho de ser uma arrasadora de corações, ganhar e perder o amor de alguém é fácil mantê-lo é difícil.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	9. Machucar

**9. Machucar**

No momento em que ele a chamou de sangue-ruim Lily já decidiu que não haveria mais nada entre eles, ela o amava ainda, ele era o melhor amigo que já tivera, as vezes ela pensava que algum dia ele até pudesse ser mais , mas amor não mudava o que tinha sido feito e dito. Ela acreditava que amor para alguns amor podia impedir de machucarem os outros, mas Severus não era uma dessas pessoas.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	10. Pansy

**10. Pansy**

Quando Pansy soube que Voldemort perdeu a batalha ela suspirou aliviada assim como a maioria dos outros sonserinos que estavam com ela, até mesmo os que diziam apoiá-lo anteriormente, provavelmente por tal apoio e simpatia ter sido causada pelo medo que tinham. Ela faz isso mesmo sabendo que a história não será gentil com eles em geral e com ela em particular ,ela que falou alto, é ela que vai ser nomeada quando falarem sobre os covardes que fugiram da batalha. Ela tinha 17 anos, ela queria se formar na escola, ter amigos, um namorado e se divertir um pouco, ela não queria acabar no meio de uma guerra. No caminho dormitório ela vê os corpos de alunos mortos, ela os reconhecia, com alguns já tinha até falado algumas vezes ,outros só de vista que via andando pelos corredores ou sentados no outro canto da sala de aula. Os alunos vivos a olham com desprezo, e ela já sabe que isso é só o começo ela vai ter que lidar para sempre com as consequências das palavras e ações que fez e disse na noite anterior.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	11. Potter!

**13. Potter!**

Uma vez devido ao tédio um grupo de sonserinos inventou um jogo de beber chamado _"Potter!" ._As regras eram simples : beber um gole toda vez que Draco Malfoy do nada mencionasse o nome de Harry Potter durante uma conversa.

Posteriormente a invenção desse jogo foi considerada por todos como sendo uma péssima ideia e foi suspenso após durar por somente uma semana devido a vários casos de intoxicação alcoólica nos alunos e diversos pontos perdidos para a casa.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


End file.
